


Roomies

by Alexizzy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexizzy/pseuds/Alexizzy
Summary: AU Beca is hopelessly? in love with her roommate.





	1. Here’s The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, I’m starting a whole other story before finishing my others. Hear me out! I have this story outlined so should have it all out and done soon.

Okay here’s the thing. I’ve fallen in love with my best friend. My best friend and my roommate. My best friend who climbs into my bed when she’s had too much to drink. My best friend who leaves whiskey searing kisses on my lips as she snuggles close. My best friend who can read me like a book, yet can’t read how badly I want to be more. My best friend who couldn’t stop talking about her date from the night before, and will never know how many times I died as she told the story. 

My best friend is a breath of fresh air who simultaneously steals my breath away. I’m suffocatingly in love with her and don’t know what to do. 

So I suck it up. I plaster on my best friend smile and I pine whenever she’s not looking. 

•••

“Becaaaa!” 

My eyes snapped up from my phone and locked onto baby blues. I don’t bother replying, I just raise a brow, waiting for her response. 

“You weren’t listening to me.” Chloe pouts. Damn her. She has my full attention now. 

“You were telling me about Brad...I was listening.” I mumbled, glancing back down at my phone. 

“Brian!” She laughs, then continues to tell me about the okay date they had that ended in more than okay sex. 

I groaned internally. 

“What’s wrong?” She stops her story and looks at me worriedly. 

“Huh?” I ask confused. Shit did I groan out loud? 

“You just made a weird noise...” she leans across the table and places her hands on mine. It takes my all to not shiver at the touch. “Are you feeling okay? You’ve hardly touched your latte.”

I looked down at my latte that was probably cold now. I hadn’t touched it at all. 

“Yeah I’m okay, just feeling a little off today.” I gave her a half smile. 

“We’ve been talking about me this whole time.” She leans in more and smiles her dreamy smile at me. “Tell me about you. What’s going on?”

I sit back and pull my hands out from under hers, suddenly missing her warmth. 

“Oh you know, same old stuff.”

“How’s Jesse?” She waggles her eyebrows at me. 

I roll mine in return. 

“Annoying as ever.” I reply. 

“Really, you’re still trying to tell me there’s nothing between you two?”

“Nothing.” I replied straight faced. 

“You don’t even want to give him a chance? Becs! You should totes give him a chance!”

“Why?” I laughed. 

“He’s so handsome and funny and clearly likes you! I think you two would make a great match!”

“Eh...he’s not my type.” I mumbled, then caught myself. Chloe didn’t know I was gay. I’d kept it a secret for so long it almost felt like a betrayal that I haven’t come out to her yet. But, I didn’t want her becoming suspicious and finding out I was in love with her and then totally ending our friendship and...Chloe’s next question interrupted my spiraling thoughts. 

“What is your type?” She asked curiously. “We’ve been friends for two years now and I’ve never seen you date anyone.” She asked with such genuine curiosity that I almost blurted out “You. You’re my type.”, but I bit my tongue. 

“I dunno. I guess I’m still figuring that out.” I shrugged, my eyes following a beautiful brunette who had just walked into the coffee shop. Her eyes flicked to mine and shot me a wink, causing me to blush. Chloe had been studying me closely and turned to see what I was looking at. She turned back to me with a strange expression. 

“Want another coffee B? Or a cup of ice to make that an iced latte?” 

“Sure. Ice is good.” I replied, still blushing, and worried I’d been caught. 

“I’ll get it.” She said, hopping up and taking my drink with her. 

I watched Chloe pass the brunette and blatantly check her out. Shit, she’s onto me. The brunette didn’t seem to notice, instead her eyes were on me again and she smiled. When she kept walking over I felt myself start to panic. 

“Hi.” She said cheerily. She looked back and saw that Chloe was in line behind a few people, watching us. “Your girlfriend?”

“Friend.” I quickly corrected and watched her smile grow bigger. 

“Cool. Well it looks like she might be a few minutes, mind if I sit here while I wait for my drink?”

“Ss..sure.” I stuttered. 

“You’re cute.” She laughed, leaning forward and giving me a slight view of her cleavage. I caught my eyes as they started to drift and forced them to meet hers again. “I’m Stacie.” 

“Beca.” I replied, shaking her hand. 

“Beca.” She said with a soft smile. I blushed as I watched her eyes drift down to my lips. “Can I have your number?”

“R..really?” I choked out. 

“Yes really.” She purred, unlocking her phone and handing it to me. I hesitated, as her name was called. She hopped up to get her drink and I decided F it, and typed in my name and number in the new contact. 

I handed her phone back just as Chloe was walking back to us. 

“Nice to meet you Beca.” Stacie smiled at me. “You two have a good one.” She said as Chloe reached the table. She didn’t stay or introduce herself, she walked seductively out, her hips swaying in a way that should be illegal, and I had to rip my eyes away to meet Chloe’s. Her face was unreadable. 

“Thanks Beale!” I said as cheerfully as possible as she handed me my now iced latte. 

She sat back down and looked ready to say something, deciding on a “you’re welcome” instead. 

•••

We walked back to our apartment down the street. I could only focus on her hand that kept brushing mine gently as we walked. 

I was mid thought, wondering what it would feel like to hold her hand when she reached over and did just that. 

I felt my heart rate pick up. Chloe was always touchy feely. She really couldn’t keep her hands off me, so this shouldn’t have been a surprise. Except, the only times she’s ever held my hand like this were when she was drunk, or pulling me through a crowd, but never with our fingers linked the way they were. 

She pulled me closer to her and looked over with a questioning smile. That’s when I realized she had said something. 

“Huh?” Smooth Beca. 

Her face went unreadable for a brief moment before her teasing smile took over. 

“Where are you today Mitchell? I asked if you were still up for binge watching Friends with me?”

“I’m 100% here and 100% onboard with that.” I smiled back at her, hoping that was convincing, and also hoping that meant she would cuddle with me like all other lazy days. I stopped my train of thought. No. I would not cuddle. I needed boundaries. 

My phone dinged just then. Then dinged another five times. 

“Oooo you’re popular.” Chloe winked at me. “Who wants your attention so badly?”

I pulled my phone out and saw 6 messages from an unknown number. 

I opened it up then quickly held it to my chest and gave Chloe a “what are you doing?” look as she tried to lean in and read it. She pouted and looked away. 

“Hi Beca, this is Stacie from the coffee shop.”

“I’m sorry I tried my hardest to not text you so soon”

“But you were so cute I couldn’t wait ;)”

“Well shit I’m totally spamming you now”

“Listen, I’m free tonight and tomorrow night after 5”

“Get dinner and or drinks with me? My treat.”

I was about to tuck my phone back in my pocket when it dinged again. 

“Totes cool if you don’t want to or can’t.”

“Oh my gosh I’m probably coming off like a crazy girl. I promise I’m not crazy nor needy.”

I laughed and had to pull my hand out of Chloe’s to respond since I could see she was typing more. She had me at “totes”. Chloe used that word almost every day. 

Me: “hi! I would love to. Tonight’s no good, I have binge worthy tv plans with my roomie, but tomorrow night should work.”

Stacie: “great! I’ll text you tomorrow to confirm. Have fun!”

I tucked my phone back in my pocket and looked over at Chloe. She was eyeing me strangely, her face once again unreadable. She quickly looked away. I felt her hand brush mine and was itching to hold hers again. 

“Who was that?” She asked after some awkward silence. 

“A friend, she was just confirming dinner plans tomorrow.” Chloe still had that weird look and I couldn’t figure out why. “She wanted to do tonight but I told her I have plans with the greatest roommate to have ever existed and there was no way I could bail on her.” I smirked at Chloe, gently bumping her shoulder with mine. 

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “You did not text that much.” Then she took on a shyer tone. “If you want to get dinner with her tonight I’d totally understand...”

Oh god, she was connecting the dots huh? 

“No way dude, you’re mine tonight Beale.” I smiled at her. That brought her smile back.


	2. Here’s More of the Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends is totally binge worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s a shorty for ya

I flopped onto the couch and bundled up in a blanket. Chloe walked over and sat down practically on me. Seriously? Personal space did not exist to her. She put her arm around me and pulled me closer, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over us both. 

I couldn’t focus on the show, I was too distracted by Chloe’s hand that was gently running up and down my arm. 

“You’re my lobster.” She whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. 

I turned my head and my breath caught. Chloe was so close and her eyes were so blue and her lips looked so delicious and I couldn’t look away. 

What she said finally registered.

“Lobster?”

“Yup.” She smiled at me. Did she just look at my lips?

“So we’re going to mate for life?” I smirked at her nervously. 

“You’re my soulmate B.” She leaned in, placing a kiss to my nose, and hugged me closer, then turned her attention back to the show. I couldn’t stop my heart from racing. What did that mean? Were we Ross and Rachel? Does she like me? 

Who am I kidding, she just meant we’re best friends for life. 

I melted into her more. I guess I was a little masochistic. 

Chloe was so cozy I ended up drifting off. I awoke to our bodies shifting. She had laid down and pulled me on top of her. 

“Shhh Becs, go back to sleep.” She whispered as I readjusted and snuggled into her chest more. Her arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into her tighter, her other arm reached down and pulled my leg over her. I was wide awake now. I felt her leave a gentle kiss on the top of my head. 

I lifted my head up and found her looking at me. 

“Hi.” I whispered. “Sorry I fell asleep.”

“Don’t be. You’re cute when you snore.” She smirked at me. 

“I do not snore!”

“It was like a freight train, I couldn’t even hear the show anymore...” Chloe’s smile grew as she spoke. 

“You take that back Beale.”

“Is that a threat Mitchell?” She raised a brow at me questioningly. 

“You bet it is.” I moved my free hand that was hugged against me to her stomach and slowly crept it up her side. I watched her breath hitch as she bit her lip. She was extremely ticklish. 

“I don’t think you’re brave enough.” She said, sounding breathless. 

I let my hand drift up her side a little more and then dug my fingers in. She squealed and pulled me onto her completely. Her hands dug into my sides tickling me. I went weak and collapsed on her with a laugh. 

“Truce truce!” I panted. Her tickling turned into gentle touching, slowly moving up and down my back. 

This can’t be normal, right?

I lifted my head and froze. Our faces were so close. Chloe was looking at me differently. I knew all her looks, but I didn’t know this one. 

“Hey Becs?” She asked softly. 

“Yeah?”

“I...” I watched her eyes drop to my lips again. 

“I don’t accept.” She smiled at me and began tickling me again. I squirmed on top of her, my face pressing into her neck, momentarily distracted by her smooth skin and scent. God she smelt so good. I caught the moan before it escaped when one of her legs slipped between mine and pressed into me. 

Shit. I couldn’t be that pervy roommate and get off on my innocent best friend. I rolled myself off of her, quickly springing up and stood trying to adjust my clothes. 

Chloe was giving me that look again and reached over and snagged the waistband of my pants. 

“Where you going Mitchell?”

“Preferably out of your reach.” I said, trying to slip out of her grip. 

She frowned at me. 

“You were so warm and cozy though...come back, I’ll be good.” She pouted at me. 

Fuuuck...I’ll be having wet dreams for weeks now. 

I glanced over at the clock. 

“It’s actually getting late and we have to work early, call it a night?” I asked, running my hands through my hair. It was a nervous habit of mine, and I knew Chloe knew that.

“Sleep here with me.” She pouted more. 

“How on earth will you get any sleep?” I asked cheekily. 

Her eyebrows shot up at that and I realized how it could be taken. 

“I..I mean because I snore like a freight train right?”

“I find trains very...soothing.” She winked at me, tugging me closer. 

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled in response. 

She reached up and snagged my shirt, yanking me down onto her. 

I found myself hovering over her face, my breath caught in my throat. I wanted to kiss her so badly, and the look that she was giving me almost made me think she wanted that too. 

“Okay dude.” I awkwardly laughed reaching down and grabbing her hands. I pulled her up as I straightened up and helped her stand. She pulled me into a hug. 

“I love you my best friend.” She said, then leaned in and kissed my cheek. Her aim was off and she caught the corner of my mouth. I felt it in my lips. 

“I love you too dude.” I replied, watching her face change slightly. 

“Right well, goodnight buddy.” She said in a tone I didn’t recognize. 

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

“I love you so much.” I whispered as I pulled back. There was that look again. “Goodnight Chloe.” 

“Goodnight Beca.” She replied quietly.


	3. Let’s Forget About The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the next chapter out tomorrow. Thanks for all the feed back! You guys are the best :)

Work flew by the next day, mostly because I spent it texting Stacie and Chloe. Chloe was surprisingly flirty today. Okay, she was normally flirty, but these texts felt different. 

Ugh. I couldn’t overthink that. It never ended well. Whenever she was extra flirty she usually ended up bringing some random guy home. 

Instead, I focused on what I’d wear tonight. Stacie said she was taking me somewhere nice, not crazy fancy, but to dress more than casual. 

I came out of my room in a sleeveless blouse tucked into a skirt, stumbling as I awkwardly tried to slip my heels on. 

“Wow...” 

My eyes shot up and met Chloe’s. 

“Hot date Becs?” She asked with what looked like a forced smile.

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore how the way she was looking at me gave me butterflies. “Ha ha.” I answered dryly, not wanting to admit the truth. “I’m getting dinner with a friend.”

She looked at me like she didn’t believe me. She hopped off the couch and came to stand in front of me. 

“You look beautiful.” She whispered. I felt my face heat up. 

“Thanks.” 

“Have fun tonight.” She leaned in and kissed my cheek, again hitting the corner of my mouth. I felt a tingling in my lips and it took all my willpower to not connect our lips fully. 

“Thanks.” I smiled at her and pulled her into a quick hug. The quick hug turned into a long one and I almost sighed at how perfectly her body molded into mine. Heels or no heels, hugging her was heaven. Her hands slowly rubbed patterns on my back and I shivered at her delicate touch. 

“I’m gonna miss you...” she whispered. 

I pulled back to look at her.

“What?” I laughed. 

She jutted her lip out in a pout, and I don’t know what came over me, but I leaned in and kissed her softly, pushing her bottom lip back in. I pulled back swiftly, my eyes huge in shock. We’d shared kisses before. Always Chloe planting drunk ones on me. I had never been the initiator. 

“I uh, I’m gonna be late. Goodnight Beale. I’ll uh maybe see you when I get home?”

“What time will you be home?” She whispered. 

“I’m not sure...my Uber’s here!” I answered nervously as my phone dinged, grabbing my purse and keys from the table and heading to the door. “Don’t wait up!” I called, not able to bring myself to look at her. 

•••

I remembered Stacie being hot, but holy shit, seeing her in a tight red dress and smiling at me the way she was, was...I quickly checked myself to make sure I wasn’t drooling. 

“You look amazing Beca!” She said pulling me into a hug. 

I could do this. I could date. 

Conversation flowed. We had each other belly laughing fairly quickly. I was surprised at how much we had in common. 

My phone dinged. Then dinged again and again and again. 

“You can get that.” Stacie laughed. 

“I’m so sorry, let me turn it on silent.”

I pulled my phone out and saw a slew of texts from Chloe. 

“Sorry, it’s my roommate.” I said looking up at Stacie. 

“Totes cool.” She smiled back at me. 

I opened up the texts. 

Chlo: becccccs

Chlo: you’re on a date but I miss you

Chloe: I’m drinking allllll our wine

Chlo: come home already 

Chlo: plzzzzz?

Chlo: I want to watch friends and cuddle

I blushed at that. 

“You like her.” Stacie said, no hint of anger or hurt. 

“I...what?”

“That was your roommate at the coffee shop right?” I nodded yes. “You like her.” She smiled warmly at me. 

“She’s my best friend.” I replied quietly. 

“I get it.” Stacie shrugged. “Honestly,” she leaned over a bit and held my eyes with hers, “I’m hopelessly into my best friend.”

“Really?” I asked shocked. “I’m so in love with Chloe.” I don’t know why I said it, but it was out now, and I felt so much better.

Stacie smiled and sat back up. 

“We’re quite a match huh?” She laughed. “You’re the first person I’ve tried to date. Maybe you stood out because we’re kindred spirits...or maybe it’s just because you’re so hot.” She winked at me. 

“You’re lucky I actually like Chloe or this could have been super awkward.” I winked at her. “Tell me about your friend.” 

Stacie laughed in response, then answered me. “Her name is Aubrey. We work together....gosh she’s brilliant. She’s smart and beautiful and so crazy talented. We do practically everything together. Like there are times where it feels like we’re a couple, but then she goes out with some random dude and I’m left watching stupid CW shows by myself.”

“Oh my gosh same dude! I’ve known Chloe for just over two years now. I needed a roommate and she seemed the least crazy. We hit it off and I practically fell in love with her over night! What’s hard is she loves to cuddle, like last night I felt like she wanted to kiss me when we were snuggling and watching tv...is this a weird thing to be talking about?” I paused, remembering that we were technically on a date. 

“Nah.” Stacie shrugged. “Are you sure she doesn’t like you back?”

“Well, I’ve only ever seen her date men, and up until you walked into my life yesterday, she didn’t know I was gay...I mean I still haven’t told her, but I think she’s figured it out...she texted me about needing to hurry my date up so we could watch Friends.”

“Hmmm...care to test the waters and see if she’s actually interested?”

“How?”

“Let’s pretend to date.”

I stared at her blankly. She laughed in response. 

“Come on, think of it as a last ditch effort...unless you want to go the most practical route and confess your feelings to her?”

“Hell no.” I laughed. “There’s no way that would go well.”

“We’re both a little hopeless right now. I think you’re cool, but to be honest, I don’t think I can genuinely date anyone right now, so this can be a first step for me in trying to get over Aubrey.” She shrugged. 

“Or finding out that she likes you too?” I asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Stacie smiled halfheartedly. 

This sounded like a terrible idea. 

“I’m in.” I replied. 

Her smile in response was beautiful.


	4. Here’s A Thing That’s Not Really A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake it till you make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters so short. The next one should be longer.

Stacie insisted on driving me home and walking me to my door. 

“What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t?” She asked with a flirty wink. 

“Oh so we’re girlfriends now?” I smirked, turning to press my back against the door. 

She put a hand against the doorframe and leaned in. 

“Oh, are we playing coy now?” She winked at me and then I watched her eyes grow huge as I fell backwards. It felt like slow motion, Stacie’s arms shot forward and caught me before I fell, pulling me close to her. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” I heard Chloe’s voice and felt the panic rise like bile. “I heard a noise and thought you maybe forgot your keys...” she said awkwardly. 

I extracted myself from Stacie’s arms and plastered on a cheerful smile even though I felt terrified. I was basically coming out to my best friend. 

I laughed awkwardly. “Chlo, this is Stacie, Stacie this is Chloe.”

Stacie flashed Chloe a dazzling smile and for the first time since knowing her, Chloe wasn’t her normal bubbly self and barely gave Stacie a smile as she shook her hand. 

“I was just going to bed, so uh, the apartment is yours.” She said awkwardly. 

“Oh umm..”

Stacie cut me off. “As great as that sounds,” she shot me a wink that didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe, “I gotta head out. I was just making sure this one got in okay. Sweet dreams Beca.” She said, placing a kiss to my cheek, then directed her attention to Chloe, who suddenly looked sick. “Goodnight Chloe, it was nice meeting you!”

“Yeah, same.” She said dryly. I looked at her curiously. This was so out of character. 

Stacie left and Chloe let me in. 

“Goodnight Beca.” She said, walking quickly towards her room. 

“Hey wait...”

She turned slightly to me, she looked ready to cry. 

“Chlo..are you okay?”

“Yeah...just tired, sorry.” She gave me a half smile. “You can tell me all about your date tomorrow, is that ok?”

“Yeah...sure.” She was acting so weird. Was it because I’m gay? She never seemed homophobic before. 

My phone dinged and I pulled it out of my purse smiling when I saw it was Stacie. I glanced back up and watched Chloe quickly turn and head to her room. I furrowed my brows in confusion, then read Stacie’s text. 

Stacie: “she’s jealous already”. 

She sent a ton of celebration emojis. 

Me: “I’m not so sure...I don’t think she knows how to respond to me being gay...”

Stacie: “no way dude. I know jealousy when I see it.”

Stacie: “but let’s test this theory. Invite me over for dinner at your place tomorrow.”

Me: “okay”

Stacie: “I’m waiting...”

I laughed. 

Me: “wanna come over for dinner tomorrow? I’ll cook (aka order pizza)”

Stacie: “you sure know the way to a woman’s heart.”

Me: “is that a yes? I’m beating off women left and right here Conrad, don’t make me regret it”

Stacie: “such a way with words...is 6 okay?”

Me: “perfect”

•••

Chloe was gone when I got up, which was weird because she didn’t have class until noon today. 

I decided to shoot her a text. 

Me: “Red!”

Chloe: “?”

I frowned. That was short and lacked words. Completely out of character.

Me: “where’d you go?”

Chloe: “just running errands”

Her response lacked the usual heart emojis. 

Me: “see you tonight?”

Chloe: “yup”

Me: “I think Stacie’s coming over and we’re ordering pizza”

Chloe: “oh, okay...I’ll find somewhere to be”

I panicked. 

Me: “what? Why?”

Chloe didn’t respond and I found myself pacing as my coffee brewed. 

Me: “I was hoping you’d hang out with us”

I could see Chloe was typing, then the dots would disappear. This happened multiple times before she finally replied with a “k.” 

I took screenshots of our convo and texted them to Stacie, emphasizing just how out of character that was. 

Stacie responded with a “YES” and the confetti effect. I don’t even know how she did that. I needed an iPhone lesson.


	5. Jealousy Is Totes A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly goodnight kiss.

My day passed with multiple texts from Stacie and absolutely none from Chloe. We haven’t gone a day without randomly texting since..I couldn’t remember. 

I walked through my front door in a sour mood. Apparently it showed on my face. 

“Hey picklepuss, why the long face?”

My eyes met Chloe’s and my jaw dropped. She was in a tight short black dress. I don’t think I could emphasize how short her dress was. I quickly snapped my jaw shut and met her eyes again. She was smirking and had a knowing look.

“My face is perfectly normal.” I snapped grumpily. Why did she have to look so good? “You however...”

“Me however..?” She began and gave me a sexy smile. 

I gestured towards her dress. 

“How do I look?” She asked, twirling around. 

“Perfect.” I practically whispered. Her eyes softened as she closed the distance between us and stepped into my personal space. 

“What do you think of this new perfume?” She asked, tilting her head to the side and giving me full access to her neck. 

I leaned in and “accidentally” let my nose and lips graze her neck as I smelt it.

“Amazing.” I replied, quickly pulling back, my face and neck heating up from embarrassment.

“Awes!” She said, spinning around and heading back into her room. 

“What the hell?” I muttered, then louder. “I think you’re a little over dressed for pizza aren’t you?” 

She practically floated out of her room, her jeans jacket in hand. 

“I’m so sorry Beca, something came up.” She could read my disappointment and her facial expression changed to one of genuine remorse. “But this way you two can have some quiet time together....just like text me or hang a sock on your door if you don’t want to be disturbed...” she wouldn’t make eye contact with me. “Then again, I might not come home.” She suddenly shot me a wink and I felt sick. 

I was saved from replying when someone knocked on our door. 

I quickly walked over, opening it, and was greeted by a bouquet of ranunculus. 

Stacie smiled at me sweetly as I accepted them. 

“Terrible name, but gorgeous flower...I remembered you said they were your favorite.” She said shyly. 

I hid my blush behind the bouquet and invited her in. 

“Stacie you remember Chloe right?”

Stacie laughed. “From last night? Yup.” She shot me a wink as I found a vase for the flowers. “You look beautiful Chloe!” Stacie gushed. 

“Thanks.” She replied dryly as she slipped on her heels. Okay something was seriously off. She was going on a date and treating my ‘date’ like garbage. “Have a goodnight you two, I’ll uh, maybe see you later.” Then she rushed out the door. 

“What the literal fuck Stacie?!” 

“She likes you!” She exclaimed, excitedly hopping around. 

“I’ll believe it when she says it.” I sighed hopelessly. 

“Let’s order pizza!”

I rolled my eyes at her but did just that. 

We vegged out on my couch for a few hours after devouring a whole pizza, just talking. 

“I’m impressed by how much you can put away.” She smirked at me. 

I feigned offense. “I may be small but I’m definitely...” I was interrupted by a key in the door. 

I looked over and watched Chloe stumble in drunkenly, almost falling over. I was about to jump up when another person entered and helped steady her. 

“Whoa there Chlo.” The new girl laughed. 

“Aubrey?” Stacie said, shocked. 

The blonde girls attention was turned to us. 

“Stacie! Hi! What are you doing here?”

“She’s my roommates new...” Chloe slurred and paused as she hiccuped. “New girlfriend.”

I immediately wanted to correct her but bit my tongue. 

“So this was the ‘thing’ that came up?” Aubrey asked, using air quotes. 

Chloe turned and looked at us shocked, raising an unsteady hand to point in our direction. “She..she’s your friend that bailed on you?”

“Bailed is such a harsh word..” Stacie mumbled. 

Aubrey helped Chloe sit in our armchair. 

“Wait, how do you two know each other?” I asked, my brain trying to catch up. 

“High school.” Chloe smiled stupidly at me, leaning forward to pinch my cheek. “You’re cute.” She said drunkenly as I smacked her hand away. 

“I’m Beca.” I said, hopping up to shake Aubrey’s hand. 

“Aubrey.” She answered wearily. I could see her sizing me up and she didn’t hide her distaste very well. 

I suddenly grew self conscious and flopped back down on the couch. 

“Well, I have to be up early, can I trust you to make sure this ones okay?” Aubrey asked me, glancing at Chloe. 

“I’m fiiinnne Breeee.” Chloe smiled at her. 

“Right.” Aubrey replied, then looked at me questioningly. 

“Yeah dude. I got her.” I replied. 

“I should probably get going too Becs.” Stacie said, getting up. She pulled me up and into a hug. “This was fun.” She pulled back and gave me a soft smile. “Maybe see you tomorrow?” She asked. I could see Aubrey’s frown grow. 

“Text me.” I replied. Stacie smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

“Gnight Chloe!” She called as she grabbed her things and walked to the front door. 

Aubrey was watching me closely, then looked to Chloe worriedly. I looked at Chloe. She looked like she was going to puke. 

“Call me if you need anything Chlo.” Aubrey said, leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Ok.” Chloe choked out. 

I eyed her closely. She looked ready to cry. 

I walked Aubrey and Stacie out, then came back to Chloe. 

“Hey babe, let’s get you ready for bed. Maybe get some water in you?”

“Why don’t you want me?” She pouted.

“What?” I asked, confused. 

She looked ready to speak, then quickly grabbed our empty popcorn bowl from the other night and began vomiting. 

I jumped up and grabbed her hair, pulling it back. 

When it finally died down I took the bowl from her and helped her up, leading her to the bathroom, leaving her on the toilet to grab a change of clothes. 

She had roused a bit and was brushing her teeth when I came back. 

“Feeling a little better?” I asked. 

“Mmff.” She answered through a full toothpasty mouth. 

I smiled at her as I watched from the doorway. 

She rinsed and spit, then looked up at me. 

“What?”

“What?” I echoed. 

“You’re staring.” She stated. 

“That’s true.” I smirked. 

She frowned at me and then decided now was the perfect moment to change, unzipping her dress and dropping it to the floor. My eyes grew huge and I quickly looked up at the ceiling and then down to the floor as I felt my face heat up. 

“You can look Beca.” She practically whispered. 

I looked up and met her eyes. She was so beautiful. My chest tightened as I remembered she’d never be mine. 

She lifted a hand towards me and my heart began to beat faster. 

“My clothes?” She asked and I jumped forward to hand them to her, feeling like an idiot. “Thank you.” She whispered, snagging my arm before I walked away. She leaned in and left a minty kiss to the side of my mouth. 

Her lips lingered there and I couldn’t resist, I turned just enough that half my mouth met hers. I could hear her breath hitch and then she was suddenly kissing me fully, her almost naked body pressed to mine. I whimpered into her mouth as her tongue grazed mine. 

As quickly as it began, it was suddenly over. Chloe pushed herself off of me and threw a hand over her mouth in shock. 

“Beca you have a girlfriend! I’m so sorry!” She started to tear up. 

“No! No I don’t.” I choked out, trying to process what was happening. 

“What do you mean? I saw her kiss you goodnight!” 

“It was a friendly goodnight kiss?” I answered. 

“What’s a friendly goodnight kiss?” She looked at me incredulously. 

“Well, the opposite of how you just kissed me...” I mumbled. 

She frowned at me. 

“I..I need to finish changing...and I..I need to go to bed...”

“R..right...then uh...I’ll let you do that?” I was floundering. What do I do? 

“k..”

“Okay...” I said, walking out. Chloe closed the door behind me. 

I debated waiting for her to come out, then chickened out and went to my room to get ready for bed. 

I heard Chloe leave the bathroom. Her feet padded over to her bedroom and stopped. I listened closely and then sighed in disappointment as I heard her door close. I left my room, quickly remembering the barf bowl, took care of that, and then headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. I took my time, washing my face and brushing my teeth and trying to process what happened and why she kissed me. Maybe Stacie was right?


	6. Maybe Sorta A Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ran into my ex’s dad at the polling booth today. So Beca’s night was way better than mine ;)

I finished getting ready for bed and finally braved leaving the bathroom. Pausing at Chloe’s closed door, I went through an inner debate and almost knocked, but once again chickened out and headed back to my room. 

I froze in my doorway. Chloe was in my bed. Now this was normal for drunk Chloe, but I don’t know normal anymore. 

“Hi.” She smiled shyly at me. 

I closed my door and made my way over, climbing in next to her. 

I didn’t know what to say. She scooted close to me. 

“So...you’re single?” She asked shyly. 

“Yeah..” I whispered back.

“But I heard you call Stacie your girlfriend...”

“When?” I raised a brow in question, trying for the life of me to figure out when I would have done that. 

“Last night...when you came home.” She blushed prettily. 

I felt my smile grow. “So you didn’t just hear a noise?” I couldn’t keep a straight face right now if my life depended on it. 

She rolled her eyes at me, feigning annoyance, and I watched a smirk slowly fight its way through. 

“So you’re single?” She asked me again. 

She slipped an arm over my stomach as she snuggled into me more. 

“Yup.”

“Do you want to be?”

“Single?” I laughed. “Where are you going with this Beale?”

She frowned at me, her bottom lip jutting out. 

I couldn’t help myself, I leaned in and kissed her pout away. When I attempted to pull back her hand shot up, tangling itself in my hair, and held me close. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” She whispered against my lips. 

“Really?” I choked out as I pulled back. Her eyes were so expressive, I needed to see them. 

“Yes really.”

“How long?” 

“Since the day I first met you.” She answered shyly. 

“What?!?” I practically yelled and immediately regretted it as she flinched away. “I’m so sorry!” I said as I pulled her back to me and kissed her softly. “Why didn’t you say anything?” I asked genuinely confused. 

“I didn’t know you were into women.” She rolled her eyes at me. 

“You mean if I had told you I was gay from the beginning we could have been doing this..” I leaned in and kissed her again. “This whole time?”

“Well, probably much more than that.” She winked at me. 

My body responded in a way that made me blush and she giggled and pulled me closer. 

“You’re going to have to tell Stacie she can’t come over.” Chloe said firmly with a frown. 

“Oh man, she was right, you are jealous!” I smirked at her. 

“That doesn’t change things.” I don’t know how it was possible, but she frowned more. “You should delete her number...”

“Chlo..” I smiled at her. “Stacie and I are just friends. She..” I paused, not sure how much I should share with Chloe. 

“She what?” Chloe was still frowning. I leaned in and tried to kiss her again, but she turned away. 

“God you’re cute when you’re jealous Beale.” I smirked at her. “Yeah, we went on a date, but that date was just our attempts at trying to get over people...I...oh Chlo I’ve been stuck on you since the day we met too...”

Her eyes grew at that and her expression softened. 

“Stacie’s pining pretty hard for someone else...she uh wanted us to pretend to date, to see if it would make you guys jealous.” I ended my explanation quietly, suddenly ashamed of what we’d done. 

I didn’t expect Chloe to smile. 

“Well it definitely worked.”

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. 

“Hey,” she whispered, turning my chin towards her and kissing me softly again. “It worked and you’re mine and not hers.” She kissed me harder this time. 

“I’ve always been yours.” I sighed against her lips. 

She smiled into the kiss and then pulled back suddenly. 

“Wait! Who does Stacie like?!”

“I can’t tell you that!” I frowned. 

“Say Aubrey!”

“What? Why?” I laughed. 

“Because I can’t tell you that either but hypothetically speaking, if it were, we could totes have her over again.”

My smile grew at that. “Aubrey likes Stacie?!”

“Does Stacie like Aubrey?” She replied. 

“Oh she’s just as hung up as I am.” I smiled. 

Chloe softened at that, leaning in and kissing me again. 

Drunk Chloe was even more affectionate than sober Chloe. Maybe her usual filter was down? Either way, she broke the kiss, mumbling something about how I have to promise not to tell Stacie about Aubrey, and snuggled up as close as she could get to me, then passed out. 

I was itching to text Stacie, but there was no way I was moving. 

•••

Me: “it worked!”

Stacie: “the coupon I gave you? I told you bed bath and beyond takes expired coupons!”

Stacie: “I don’t know why they even put expiration dates”

I rolled my eyes after reading her text. 

Me: “I’ll believe that when it happens”

Me: “BUT THAT WASNT WHAT I MEANT!”

Stacie: “is this you breaking up with me?!?”

I laughed out loud. 

Me: “yeah, sorry Conrad, this was fun and all, but I’m done using you ;)”

My phone kept dinging as Stacie sent me excited gifs. I don’t know where she found them, but some were super inappropriate and I was thankful no one else was around. 

Me: “seriously Stace, thank you so much! I’m taking Chloe out on an official date tonight!”

Stacie: “Get it girl! I wonder what Chloe told Aubrey last night? because she gave me the cold shoulder when we left and has ignored me at work all day today...”

I wanted to tell her but Chloe made me promise not to. 

A hint wouldn’t hurt though right?

Me: “speaking as someone who has some massive intel but will deny I ever had said massive intel, you should ask her out...or ya know, take her in the supply room ;)”

That was a small hint right? 

Stacie: “Wait”

Stacie: “Beca”

Stacie: “what do you know?”

Me: “I said nothing, and will deny every word of this, but dude, go get your girl”

Stacie sent me a slew of hearts and then said: “if you’re wrong Mitchell you and Chloe owe me a threesome”

Stacie: “I can see you blushing”

Well she wasn’t wrong. 

I replied with a middle finger emoji. 

A few hours passed before I heard from Stacie again. 

Stacie: “thanks for the supply room tip ;)”

Stacie: “coffee soon so we can really share all the hot details?”

Me: “gross.”

Me: “yes!”

•••

I walked into my apartment nervous to see Chloe. She had been in class all day and unable to really text me. 

What if she had changed her mind? 

I had snuck out this morning, but only because I didn’t want to wake her. I had sent her a good morning text though, apologizing for sneaking out. I had also asked her out through text.

That was super lame of me huh?

“Chlo, you home?” I called out. There was no answer. 

My phone dinged then. 

Chloe: “hey gorgeous, running a little late, but I’m so excited for our date tonight! Pick you up at 7?”

I blushed reading it and glanced at the clock. I had time to shower and get ready real quick. I should shave right? I blushed at what that implied. I would shave just for shavings sake, totally not with the intention of her uh...I stopped my train of thought as I realized I hadn’t replied. 

Me: “perfect! Can’t wait :)”

•••

I watched the clock on my phone turn to 7 and right on the dot someone rang my doorbell. 

I was confused but hopped off the couch, quickly readjusting my dress as I yelled out “just a minute!”.

Looking through the peephole I could make out Chloe’s red hair. 

“Did you forget your keys?” I asked as I opened the door, then froze as my eyes took in her appearance. 

“Nope.”

I felt like I suddenly understood the phrase “sex on a stick” as my jaw dropped and I tried to stutter out a “hi”.

“Hi Becs.” She smiled at me with a cute blush as she held up a bouquet of roses. “I know your favorites are ranunculus, but you always buy roses for our place, and these made me think of you.” She said softly. 

“They’re beautiful.” I whispered, accepting the flowers. “Thanks.”

We stood there in silence for a brief moment until Chloe snapped me out of my stare. 

“Ready to go or do you need a bit more time?” She asked shyly. 

“Oh! Let me grab my purse and jacket!” 

Chloe followed me in and watched as I pulled the flowers Stacie gave me out of the vase, sticking them in our random large yellow cup. I refilled the vase with water and placed her roses in it. 

I smiled big as my eyes met hers and found her smiling warmly at me. 

“You look breathtaking Chlo...” I said as I stepped into her and hugged her close. “Mmm I missed you today.”

She chuckled and I could swear I felt her smell my hair. 

“I missed you too Becs...and you look amazing.” She pulled back slightly and kissed my cheek. “Let’s go, we have reservations.” She said with a wink, her eyes dropping and lingering on my lips. 

She took my hand and lead me out and to her car, getting the door for me. 

“Where are we going?” I asked as she climbed in. 

“It’s a surprise.” She threw me her sexy smirk as she started the car. 

I pouted at her in return. 

She was about to back out of her spot but paused, putting her car back in park instead. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked me nervously. 

“I was supposed to be taking you out and I lamely asked you out through text and now you’re surprising me and I’m....I’m sorry I suck at this.” I frowned and looked away. 

I felt her soft hand reach over and caress my cheek. She turned my head to face her and my breath caught when I realized how close she was to me. 

“I have wanted this for so long Beca, let me show you how much I lo...” I watched her eyes grow huge as she cut off and coughed awkwardly like something was stuck in her throat. “Can I treat you tonight?” She asked after composing herself. 

My heart was beating so fast. Was she going to say she loves me?

I leaned in and kissed her sweetly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m being dumb.” I smiled sheepishly at her as I watched her eyes flutter open again. 

Her smile beamed back at me in return. She leaned in again and stole another quick kiss before sitting back. 

“Not dumb. Adorable.” She winked at me, then backed out. 

•••

“Oh my gosh Chlo! We haven’t been here since...” I paused to think as we walked up to the steakhouse. 

“Since we came here to celebrate your job at the record label.” She smiled softly at me. 

“That’s right!” I said excitedly. “That was like 4 months after you had moved in with me.”

“I think you had said something about making it big and not needing me as a roommate anymore, but instead of kicking me out you were going to treat me to a fancy dinner with my rent money.” She said, smiling as she got the door for me. 

We entered and she gave them her name. They sat us right away. 

“I can’t believe you remember that.” I laughed as we sat down. “I was a real charmer huh?” I joked sarcastically. 

She took one of my hands and smiled in a way that made me melt and want to jump her at the same time. 

“That was the night that I knew you were it for me Becs...” she said softly. 

“What?”

I watched her blush cutely, but before she could continue we were interrupted by the waiter, taking our drink orders. 

“I was serious when I said I’ve wanted this since we first met.” She paused to gather her thoughts. “It was during dinner with you here when I realized you had ruined me for anyone else.”

The waiter returned with our wine and asked if we needed a minute to look over the menu. My heart was beating wildly as I tried to process what she was saying and merely nodded in response to him. 

“Chlo...”

“You don’t have to say anything Beca, I just wanted you to know.” She looked nervous. “I hope this doesn’t scare you off.” She winked, but it wasn’t her confident wink. It was her, I’m scared but don’t want you to know I’m scared, wink. 

If she was putting herself out there, I would too. 

I stood and moved to her side of the table. Cupping her cheeks gently, I leaned in and kissed her softly. 

“Chloe Beale, I am so head over heels in love with you.” All my nervousness was gone as I held her blue eyes with mine. “You ruined me for anyone else the moment you walked into my life.” 

The nervousness was suddenly back again as I watched her eyes tear up and I began to panic. 

“Oh Chlo, no, please don’t cry!” I used my thumbs to wipe away the stray tears. 

She leaned in and kissed me firmly, before pulling back and holding eye contact again. 

“If you don’t sit down I’m going to do something inappropriate and I would hate for us to be banned from here.” She smirked at me. 

I blushed and quickly sat back down. 

“Should we figure out what we want?” I asked, still blushing. I watched her bite her lip before leaning forward. My eyes dropped to her chest, quickly shooting back up to her eyes when she spoke. 

“I want to skip dinner and take you home right now.” She whispered. 

I gulped. 

She laughed cutely as she sat back up, turning her attention to the waiter who had just walked up. We both quickly glanced at the menu and ordered the same thing we had gotten the last time we were here. I had made a mental note of it because she had commented on how it was her favorite. 

“Beca?” My eyes shot up from the napkin I was playing with and focused on her again. She lifted her glass of wine in a toast. “Here’s to...” she paused, thinking on her words. 

“To hot coffee shop girls who are the best wingmen!” I smirked at her. She glared at me, but then quickly broke out into a smile. 

“To okay looking girls who help make dreams come true!” She winked at me, then took a drink of her wine. 

I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness of it all but smiled and took a drink as well. 

“Oh my gosh! Becs!! Did you hear what happened?!”

“What?” I laughed. 

“Wait, did Stacie not tell you?” 

I raised a brow in question, waiting for her to continue. 

“Bree called me today!” She lowered her voice, making me lean in more. She paused as her eyes took in my cleavage, before meeting my eyes again and blushing slightly. “Aubrey was totally mad at Stacie and ignored her most of today, apparently Stacie had enough of it and dragged her into their supply room. She locked the door and looked so angry, but before Bree could say anything she was kissing her and then...” she waggled her eyebrows at me. “They totally had sex in the supply closet!!” 

I could only smile in return. I was so happy for them. 

Chloe sat back up and smiled happily at me. 

“You can have Stacie over whenever you want.” She said jokingly. 

I laughed. 

“I should have brought someone home a long time ago.” I joked. 

Chloe pouted, then quickly smirked at me. 

“You should’ve just told me you were gay in the beginning.”

“I was gonna, but...” I mumbled and took another sip of my wine. 

“But what?” She asked. 

“I was so confused Chlo...you were so flirty. It was so much at times that I thought you maybe liked me and was going to tell you, but every time that happened you’d bring home some random dude...I was afraid if you knew I was gay, you’d catch on that I loved you, and would leave me.” I ended in a whisper. 

“I’m so sorry Beca.” Her face grew sad and it broke my heart. Sadness had no place on her beautiful face. I reached over and grabbed her hand. 

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for Chloe.” I smiled at her. 

“No I do.” She had a determined look on her face. “Beca..” her features softened more. “I love you too...” she practically whispered and I felt my chest tighten. She loved me? “I’ve been in love with you for so long and couldn’t contain it at times. Sometimes I just had to touch you..”

“Sometimes?” I interrupted her with a smirk and laughed as she rolled her eyes. 

“It would build up so much and I would come so close to crossing the line that I had to try and find someone to distract me from you.” She looked sad as she went on. “None of them could. I couldn’t even bring myself to go out with another woman...so I settled for men...and god I wish I could take it all back!” 

Our waiter came with our food so we had to pause our conversation. 

“Chloe Beale we could go on and on about all our regrets but there’s no need, because I’m so in love with you and so excited to start this with you, whatever this is..” I grew embarrassed. I know we had confessed our feelings, but did she want a relationship?

“Whatever this is?” She smirked. “Becs, will you be my girlfriend?”

I felt my smile grow so big it had to be taking up half my face. 

I wanted to make a joke. Say I wasn’t sure. I wasn’t someone who could be tied down. Instead, I stood slightly, leaned over our dishes, and kissed her softly, whispering yes against her lips.


	7. The Thing That Ends With “The Thing”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little tiny bit o smut for the finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in Southern California. Some friends of friends were murdered at Borderline, my world is on fire, my place of employment may go up in flames, I almost had to evacuate from my home, but I have service again and this is how I’m coping. Here’s the final chapter. I hope y’all are doing well. Hug your loved ones and enjoy a little Bechloe.

The ride home was fun. Chloe and I sang along to every song on the radio and I couldn’t stop smiling. 

Chloe was my girlfriend. 

Holy fucking shit. Chloe Beale was my girlfriend. 

“Holy shit!” I laughed as we pulled into our apartment complex. 

“What?!” Chloe slammed on the breaks. 

“Oh my gosh drive Chlo!” I laughed. She leaned over and kissed my cheek, mumbling something about me being lucky I’m pretty, before she started driving again. 

“I’m sorry.” I laughed, looking over at her as she pulled into her spot. “I just can’t believe this is real.”

Her eyes softened. 

“On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being you would high five me goodnight and 10 being you’d jump my bones before we made it to the door, how would you rate this date?” She asked me. 

I unbuckled my seat belt and despite my dress‘s protests, I managed to climb over her center console and straddled her lap. 

“Where does this fall on that rating?” I asked, leaning down and placing a kiss to her cheek, continuing down to her neck, sucking lightly. 

She let out a quiet moan. 

“Can we move this to our place?” She whispered, her hands landing on my hips and pulling me into her more. 

I pulled back and smiled at her. 

“Our place.” I smiled wider. “I went from being single to living with my girlfriend in one night. So cliche lesbian.” I joked.

She laughed and opened her door, helping me maneuver out, quickly following me and pulling me into a deep kiss. 

She broke it and sighed into my neck, holding me tight. 

“Becs, part of me feels like this is a dream.” 

“Same.” I replied.

We broke apart and made our way back to our apartment. I pulled out my keys and let us in, only fumbling twice. First, when her hands moved from my hips to my butt. Second, when she leaned in and whispered her “confession.”

“I totally tried to make sure you and Stacie didn’t make out when she walked you to our door the other night...”

I had to clench my thighs. Why the fuck was a jealous Chloe such a turn on?

It meant she wanted me, and that was every dream come true. 

“Miss Mitchell.” Chloe’s voice had dropped an octave. 

I turned from locking the door to see her perched on the edge of the couch, very obviously checking me out. 

Shit, my panties were ruined just from her look alone. 

“Can I help you?” I asked sweetly. 

“Hmmm” She hummed as she ran her eyes up and down my body again. 

I‘ll probably just throw out this pair of underwear. 

“I know exactly how I want your help tonight but..”

“But?” I asked, feeling myself drawn to her. I was suddenly standing in front of her and had no memory of walking over. 

She placed her hands on my hips and pulled me closer. 

“I want nothing more than to show you everything I’ve dreamed of doing with...and to you,” she winked at me and I practically moaned at the feelings her words elicited. “But we don’t have to rush into anything. I’d be perfectly happy cuddling and uh, making out.” She finished shyly. 

“Your place or mine?” I asked with a smirk, before ducking in and capturing her lips. 

She stood without breaking our kiss, slowly backing me up and towards our rooms. 

I stumbled and almost fell, Chloe’s arms looped around my waist and pulled me in. 

“Damn heels.” I mumbled into the kiss. 

“Let me help you with that.” She giggled. 

Her hands slid down my hips, slowly hiking my dress up. My forehead dropped to her shoulder and I let out a little whimper. 

I felt her hands cup my now exposed butt (thank you thong), slowly moving down my thighs. She gripped them firmly and suddenly lifted me up. I let out a startled “oh!” and quickly wrapped my arms and legs around her. My lips met hers eagerly and she moaned, lightly biting my lower lip. 

“I love you.” She said, then kissed me again and started walking us towards her bedroom. 

“I love you too.” I smiled into our kiss. 

She somehow managed to get us into her room, gently lowering me onto her bed. 

I scooted up to the head of her bed, she followed, smirking at me in the sexiest way.

She paused over me, hovering just out of reach, holding herself up by her arms. The way she was looking at me was more than I could handle. I sat up so I could kiss her again, my hand gently grazed her chest before hooking her neck and pulling her down and onto me. 

God we fit together perfectly. 

We slowly made out. She had the softest lips and tasted so sweet. My hands had a mind of their own and I paused our kiss when Chloe shivered as I cupped a breast. 

We have way too much clothing on. 

She moved her kisses to my neck but hadn’t let her hands roam like I had. I reached down linking my fingers with hers and gently brought it up to my chest. I felt her shudder and moan into my neck before she pulled back to look at what she was doing. My eyes fought to flutter closed, but before they did I caught her soft smile as her hand found and pinched my nipple through my dress. 

“Mmm baby” I moaned as her hips fully rested against me. 

She let out a little gasp, her hand slowly sliding up to cup my face and pull me into another kiss. This one was slow and sensual and made the need in me grow one hundred fold. 

I wonder if she had any clue what she was doing to me?

The kiss grew heated, her dress slowly riding up, enough that I could slip a thigh between hers. 

We moaned in unison, panting into each other’s mouths. I could feel just how wet she was. My hands slid to her hips and began to rock her against me. 

“Mmmbecaaaa” she moaned as she ground into me. 

“Fuck Chlo, you’re..” just then she moved so her thigh pressed into me and all coherent thought was out the door. 

The room was soon filled with pants and moans and the sounds of sloppy kissing and fuck I was going to cum so soon. 

“Baby I’m so close.” She moaned into my mouth. 

I kissed her firmly, slipping my tongue in and flicking it against hers. That must have sent her over the edge because I felt her whole body stiffen as she moaned into my mouth again. 

I lost it at the feeling of her cumming against me, lightly biting her lip, not able to contain myself. 

She collapsed onto me, then rolled over. 

We lay in silence, catching our breaths. 

“Holy shit Beca.” 

I rolled onto my side to see her better.

“And that was with clothes on.” I smirked at her. 

She gave me a dopey smile before reaching up and pulling my face to hers for another sweet kiss. 

“Dating you was so worth the wait.” She whispered. 

“Let me show you how worth it.” I smiled, kissing her again. 

We would get no sleep tonight.

Tomorrow was Chloe’s day off. 

I was definitely calling out of work tomorrow.


End file.
